Día de Tanabata
by Midory
Summary: Capitulo final, pasen un muy feliz año nuevo, el día de Tanabata es un día muy especial para cualquier chica, especialmente si se trata de una boda, hijos, explicaciones, eventos especiales, dejen muchos reviews por fas.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo mismo que se pone en todos los fics, ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pernecen, esto se hace por un simple hobby.**

**Día de Tanabata**

Es tan tarde –mascullo la mujer al tiempo que se levantaba con lentitud de su mullido futón, el sol brillaba en el cielo y por su posición supuso que ya era algo tarde, se encogió en hombros, no le dio demasiada importancia. Seguramente ese día sería igual de rutinarios que todos, se daría una ducha atendería algunos pacientes, comería, leería alguno de sus muchos libros de medicina, y luego volver a dormir. Un suspiro largo y pronunciado, a pesar de su frío carácter casi nunca era pesimista, no lo entendía, un suspiro más pronunciado siguió al primero.

-No te hagas tonta, Megumi, claro que sabes porque estas así –le dijo claramente su consiencia, una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en sus labios, me mezo su pelo oscuro, al tiempo que su mirada se perdía en el calendario

-4 de Junio –murmuro –en 3 días, en 3 días, es el dichoso día, el día en que finalmente perderé a mi querido samurai

Flash back 

-Solo es un resfriado, Ken no tienes de que preocuparte

-Gracias Megumi-dono, la verdad es que yo no creía necesario pero Kaoru-dono se angustia mucho

-Entiendo –contesto ella, el pequeño pelirrojo, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, al tiempo que le sonreía gentilmente, y justo en ese momento escucharon que algo cayo ruidosamente al piso, ambos voltearon a ver que era, Kenshin parecía sumamente apenado, pero en cambio Meumi lucía muy sorprendida, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era una pequeña cajita, recubierta en terciopelo tinto, solo podría ser una cosa, Megumi la tomo y la abrió sabiendo de antemano que es lo que iba a encontrar, abrió la boca sorprendida, el brillo de lo dentro de la pequeña caja le deslumbro:

-¡Un anillo de compromiso! –mascullo

-Hai –respondió Kenshin abochornado, Megumi vio sorprendida el anillo, no sabía que decir, dentro de su cabeza se mezclaban miles de ideas, quería gritar, llorar, correr y dejar atrás al joven pelirrojo, más sabía que no lo haría, ella Megumi la racional jamás haría nada tan ilógico, cerro la pequeña cajita con un suave movimiento, pero aún conservo el pequeño regalo en su mano

-¿Vas a dárselo a Kaoru? –pregunto ella sintiendo que las tripas se le retorcían, ya hace tiempo que sabía del gusto del uno por el otro y también hace tiempo había decidido alejarse por su bien y por el suyo propio, más sin embargo tener la pequeña joya entre sus manos y saber que no era para ella le entristecía demasiado

-Si –contesto su pequeño pelirrojo –se acerca el día de Tanabata, verás hace un par de años, paso algo muy raro ese día y creo que es momento de compensárselo

-Claro, toma Ken –dijo Megumi regresándole la pequeña cajita, la cara del samurai se ilumino de alegría, mientras que ella le devolvía una sonrisa fingida, tan bien actuada, que no el no lo noto, aunque Megumi estaba segura que aunque estuviera llorando no lo habría notado, Ken se levanto a los pocos minutos, se despidió con su usual sonrisa gentil, dejando a la doctora sola y destrozada

-"mi suerte no puede ser peor"-pensó sintiendo como el mundo se le derrumbaba, sentía un nudo en la garganta y un malestar en todo su cuerpo, "las 8 pm, de seguro ya nadie llega, mejor me podré ir a dormir temprano"-pensó nuevamente al tiempo que veía que alguien más entraba por la puerta más esta vez no era su querido samurai, sino más bien a la persona que menos deseaba ver en el mundo

-¿Qué onda? Kitsune

-¿Sanosuke?

-Si –respondió el, y con una sonrisa triunfante le enseño su mano derecha –me lastime¿échale un ojo, no?

La joven mujer vio el feo golpe de su mano una cortada en su cara y su ropa toda sucia, suspiro

-Siéntate en la silla

-Lo que ordene la kitsune –la doctora se volteo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y un malestar más intenso en el estomago, más no iba a dejar que eso le irritara demasiado, regreso con su paciente con una cantidad exagerada de frascos y le dijo con un muy claro mal humor

-¿Ahora que?

-¿Eh?

-¿Ahora que fue?

-¿De que?

-Una pelea callejera, apuestas, competencia para saber quien es el más idiota del mundo

-¡Oye!

-En fin, no me lo digas no me importa –contesto ella –quítate la camisa

-Como digas kitsune

-No me digas así –respondió ella al ver que su joven paciente se sacaba la camisa con una sensualidad innata en el, dejo que esta resbalar por sus brazos hasta que cayo suavemente al piso, la mujer le miro desafiante al ver que la mirada del joven se hacía cada vez más seductora –ahí también estas herido –dijo la doctora viendo un feo raspón que se extendía desde el pecho hasta el final de sus costillas, tomo un poco de desinfectante humedeció un pequeño pañuelo y procedió a limpiar sin ser demasiado cuidadosa en su tacto

-¡Ouch eso duele!

-¡No te quejes!

-Lo hago porque eres muy ruda

-¡SI NO TE GUSTA COMO TE ATIENDO PUEDE IRTE A OTRO LADO!

-¡Que genio, así nunca vas a conseguir un marido que te aguante!

Megumi ya no dijo más, había dado en el clavo, su cara adquirió rápidamente el vivo color de una cereza y luego cambio a el mismo de la palidez de un muerto, estaba molesta, pero más que molesta, triste, decepcionada, miserable, despechada, sintió como los ojos le quemaban y como unas gruesas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, ante la mirada atónita del joven, Megumi apenada de dio vuelta para no verle, escucho como el joven se reprendía a si mismo

-Bien hecho, idiota

-Meg...

-Eres un... imbecil

-Megumi

-Lárgate –dijo ella tratando de aclarar su garganta, esperaba escuchar que el se alejara cerrara la puerta y se fuera más lo que paso fue algo sumamente diferente, le abrazo, con tanta suavidad y ternura que apenas creyó posible

-¿Ya te dijo Kenshin, verdad? –la mujer accedió con la cabeza al tiempo que sentía que el le abrazaba más fuerte, Megumi incapaz de permanecer imperturbable, correspondió su abrazo mientras continuaba llorando amargamente

-Vamos Megumi no llores

-Se... va a casar...

-Lo se pero...

-Y yo pensé... que quizás... algún día el y yo...-el llanto de la mujer se hizo más fuerte

-Megumi, no te atormentes más

-Calla... te

-Vamos tranquila –contesto el acariciando con suavidad su hermoso pelo oscuro –tranquila, kitsune, no me gusta ver a una mujer llorar

-Sano

-Toda va a estar bien Megumi, te lo prometo...-dijo el con una sonrisa, Megumi se perdió en su cálida mirada castaña, no supo ni como paso, ni como fue, pero en ese preciso momento, la doctora se puso en puntillas y le beso con calidez, en los labios, el sorprendido de esa reacción, dio un ligero respingo pero no le separo, es más dejo que ella le siguiera besando hasta que el le ayudo a profundizar un poco más su beso, el primer beso de la joven mujer doctora...

-Meg... –trato de decir el más la mujer no se lo permitió, le seguía besando intensamente, tanto que hasta le hace caer, pero a un guerrero como el, el difícil tumbarlo, aunque se encontrara en esa situación tan difícil, la doctora se abalanzo sobre el, al tiempo que el dio dos pasos para atrás chocando suavemente con la pared de la habitación, la situación era perfecta, Sano aprovechando la oportunidad continuo besándole de forma más intensa de lo que había hecho antes, bajo un poco su cara para poder besar su mandíbula, la joven doctora suspiro ante esa dócil caricia, al tiempo que involuntariamente decía una palabra que se arremolinaba en su garganta:

-Ken –el se detuvo al instante, le miro fijamente, al tiempo que ella se veía muy extrañada

-Sano que pasa

-Claro mascullo el, le separo de si y dijo un poco más fuerte –Lo siento Megumi

-¿Sano?

-Lo siento, no puedo ser yo...

-Pero...

-Cuando no soy yo por quien suspiras

-¿SANO? –dijo ella, el joven le miro nuevamente y salio del cuarto poniéndose la camisa al tiempo, Megumi vio el piso apenada y pensó

-Por dios, que es lo que iba a hacer

**Fin Flash back**

Hola, he hecho este fic, como digamos de regalo decumpleaños para una amiga muy querida, a la que le gusto bastante la historia, no esperen demasiado, no va a ser muy larga, cuatro capitulos y exagerandole, en fin espero que les guste, y que me manden muchos reviews, me encanta leerlos, en fin, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

Atte: Midori


	2. Chapter 2

**Día de Tanabata**

**Capitulo II**

Finalmente el día que había de perder a su queridísimo ruronin había llegado, ese día era 7 de Junio el día de Tanabata, suspiro largo y tendido, había pasado tres días desde que había recibido la "buena noticia" y también tres días desde que había ocurrido el incidente... de ella y el joven pugilista, no había visto, ni sabido nada de Sano desde entonces, pero consideraba que eso era lo mejor, se apenaba con solo recordar lo sucedido ese día

-Mejor me doy una ducha –pensó la doctora, llamando ruidosamente a Genzai, mandándole a calentar el agua para la ducha, Megumi se metió en la tina y se estiro todo lo que le fue posible, suspiro al ver como salía de la tina una de sus blancas piernas

-_Soy guapa, pero porque no le gusto a nadie, no lo entiendo –_dejo que su mente vagara por unos segundos, hasta que su maravillosa imaginación le llevo hasta lo que había pensado todo ese tiempo, su joven y querido pelirrojo, su samurai, casado con la hermosa y más joven que ella, su amiga Kendoka Kaoru...–Kuso –pensó ella, al ver en su mente a la joven y feliz pareja abrazados y besándose intensamente –_Kuso, Kuso, Kuso... vamos Megumi, piensa en otra cosa, en lo que sea, cierra los ojos_ –nuevamente dejo su mente vagar, y nuevamente su inconsciente le jugo una mala pasada –_Sanosuke_- recordó su olor, su pelo sus brazos, su pecho, cálido , sus suaves, palabras, sus ojos, sus labios... eran dulces... se saboreo sus labios –_Fue muy cálido... y besa muy bien, bueno eso creo, kuso... deben ser cierto todas esas estúpidas aventuras que ha llegado a contar y yo que pensé que era solo un hablador... maldito Sanosuke, pero, la verdad yo no tengo ni porque enojarme, solo soy su amiga... o realmente quiero ser algo más...kuso por dios Megumi piensa en otra cosa_-la joven salió de la ducha sintiéndose un poquito más relajada, la próxima boda, había sido olvidada por unos segundos, solo podía pensar en algo más o mejor dicho en alguien más... se seco el pelo con una toalla, al tiempo que se colocaba una yukata blanca, tan blanca que se podría llegar a perder con su piel, se miro en el espejo, se alegro al ver el precioso reflejo que le devolvió el espejo, escucho que alguien le llamaba a la puerta de su cuarto, por el ruido y las voces chillonas supo perfectamente de quien se trataba, las encantadoras nietas de Genzai

-¡Nee-chan¡Nee-chan!

-¿Si? –pregunto la doctora acomodándose mejor su yukata, al tiempo que se apresuraba a abrir la puerta, con una sonrisa puesta en su rostro, la cual se fue hasta el piso al ver que las niñas no iban solas

-¡Sanosuke, quiere hablar contigo! –dijo la más pequeña, con su pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, la doctora se quedo boquiabierta, no se quería ni imaginar lo penoso de su situación, semidesnuda, solo vestida con una débil yukata, su pelo húmedo sobre sus hombros, su mirada absorta, sus mejillas coloradas, vio como Sano se llevo una mano detrás de la nuca y miraba hacia otro lado, Megumi se hincho de coraje

-¡Niñas porque no me dijeron que venían con alguien!

-Mou, Nee-chan –dijo la más pequeña con una mueca de desagrado en la cara

-¡Niñas!

-No les regañes, kitsune, yo les pedí que no te avisaran –la joven le miro fieramente, su mirada peleo con la de el, se volteo y le dijo

-Niñas, váyanse a jugar, pasa Sanosuke

-Si quieres vuelvo luego

-Después no tengo tiempo, pasa, Sanosuke

-OK

La doctora entro a su cuarto al tiempo que oía que el cerraba la puerta, la piel se le erizo, pero lo fingió muy bien, cepillando su largo y sedoso cabello

-¿Qué querías?

-Eh... dijo el, Megumi se volteo, Sano le miraba como un atontado, Megumi se puso colorada

-¿Sano?

-Eh... ah si... yo venía, solo por, un recado

-¿De quien?

-De Kenshin y la niña

-Ah... y es...

-Nos invitan a una cena en el dojo

-¿Una cena, hoy?

-Si a las siete

-Es por lo de.. su compromiso

-Pues si...

-...

-¿Vas a ir?

-No lo se, ya tenía algo que hacer

-¿Se puede saber que?

-... no es de tu incumbencia... pero hoy me llego un libro excelente de medicina y tengo planeado pasar una excelente velada, leyendo

-¿Un libro?

-Si

-¿Vas a pasarte la noche leyendo un libro?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? muchas personas lo hacen

-¡No, por dios kitsune, eso es terrible, como te vas a pasar un viernes por la noche, leyendo un libro de medicina!

-¡Sanosuke, a veces me sorprendes!

-¡La que me sorprendes eres tu kitsune... la vida, solo se vive una vez, y perder el tiempo leyendo... vive la vida kitsune!

-Vaya has salido filosofo –dijo ella sarcástica dejando de cepillar su cabello, Sano en cambio parecía muy orgulloso y dijo

-Nada de eso...yo no pierdo el tiempo leyendo

-Eso es obvio

-Mira kitsune yo no digo que sea malo leer, pero...

-Leer es un deleite para algunos

-Pero no cuando se rechaza una fiesta por leer... vamos kitsune, ve a la fiesta, será divertido

-No se... –dijo ella viéndose en su espejo, Megumi se miro unos segundos, pronto tendría, 26 años, cuanto tiempo había pasado, una mirada triste se dibujo en su cara

-Vas a dejar que la vida se te vaya sin que nunca te hayas divertido

-Sanosuke

-Te vas a divertir te lo garantizo

-Sano...

-Es más te hago una oferta que no podrás rechazar, si vas, paso por ti, te acompaño en toda la noche y en el momento en que tu digas que te quieres ir te acompaño a tu casa¿qué dices?

-Mira Sano...

-Escucha kitsune yo que tu aprovechaba, porque yo esa oferta no se la hago a cualquiera

La mujer rió suavemente y dijo

-Gracias...

-¿Eh? –dijo el sin poner mucha atención a sus palabras, Megumi se sonrio un poco y dijo

-Esta bien, acepto

-No te vas a arrepentir

-Eso espero

-¿Bien entonces paso por ti?

-Si

-A las 6:30 para que estés lista

-Tu siempre llegas tarde

-Nos vemos

-Sano espera...

-¿Si?

-Yo...verás... yo...

-¿Qué pasa?

-...

-¿Kitsune?

-...Quería... disculparme contigo

-¿Por qué?

-Vamos no seas tonto... ya sabes... por lo de la otra vez

-Bah, eso... kitsune, no hay cuidado

-Pero Sano, yo...

-No tiene importancia, de verdad

-Bien gracias –dijo ella, y en un inesperado movimiento, Sano le beso suavemente en la mejilla, le sonrió

-Te veo en la noche kits...Megumi

-Hasta esta noche

-Hai –contesto ella -hasta esta noche... Sanosuke

* * *

Actualice hoy que tengo tiempo, porque luego mi semana esta muy pesada, como siempre, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, creo que el siguiente va a ser el ultimo todo dependiendo del tiempo, gracias a todas aquellas que aun dejado sus comentarios, ojala sigan con mi historia.

Atte:

Midory


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Día de Tanabata

-No tiene importancia, de verdad

-Bien gracias –dijo ella, y en un inesperado movimiento, Sano le beso suavemente en la mejilla, le sonrió

-Te veo en la noche kits...Megumi

-Hasta esta noche

-Hai –contesto ella -hasta esta noche... Sanosuke

* * *

-Son las 6:45, tarde como siempre, esa tonto cabeza de pollo, nada más falta y me haya dejado plantada –mascullo la hermosa doctora dando vueltas por la habitación al tiempo que veía de vez en cuando el reloj de pared –ese idiota cabeza de pollo, ya se que el es impuntual como pocos, pero hacer esperar a una dama, tonto e idiota y... –Toc, Toc –Debe de ser el –en efecto la joven abrió la puerta no tuvo necesidad de preguntar quien era, ya que antes había visto un reflejo en la puerta una silueta alta, tan alta como pocos hombres había en la ciudad, ahí estaba su amigo 

-Llegas... –la mujer doctora no hablo más, lucia raro, pero no mal, se veía más aliñado que de costumbre, su ropa limpia, su pelo mojado, inclusive le dio la impresión de que se había puesto un poco de colonia, pero no estaba segura, tal vez, solo se había bañado

-¿Megumi?

-...tarde –dijo ella sintiendo las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa involuntaria en el rostro

-Hay que esperar para obtener esta calidad –dijo el de forma arrogante abriendo los brazos para que le viera mejor, Megumi tuvo que reprimir una risa y solo opto por:

-Te ves bien –dijo Megumi con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro

-Gracias, no sabes a cuantas les tuve que decirles que no –contesto el acomodando su camisa blanca hasta que quedo perfecta

-¿No me digas? –dijo ella arqueando sus cejas

-Así es, pero yo les dije que no, porque ya tenía una cita con mi kitsune –Megumi frunció el entrecejo

-No es una cita –dijo ella volviéndose para buscar su bolso

-Pero como si lo fuera... por cierto hoy luces diferente –dijo el viéndole de arriba abajo descaradamente, por suerte Megumi no le vio pues seguro recibiría una buena bofetada de su parte en cambio contesto

-Si hoy me cambie de ropa

-Ahhhh... tu kimono es raro

-Si porque es otro tipo de kimono –le explico Megumi jalando su manga para que lo viera mejor, Sano se entretuvo viéndolo y tras observarlo un momento dijo

-Se parecen a los que usa Jo-chan

-Si los de Kaoru son más clásicos, pero un poco inútiles... hablando en términos médicos claro

-Ya... ¿por cierto que tanto buscas?

-Mi bolso... no lo encuentro

-Déjalo hoy no lo necesitas, hoy yo te invito

-Que honor me invitas a una cena a la que ya me han invitado

-Así es

-Bien... entonces acepto tu invitación –respondió ella caminando a su lado, no hablaron demasiado, el clima, los pacientes, las peleas, trivialidades, finalmente el momento de llegar al dojo kamiya había llegado... apenas daría vuelta en la esquina y estarían en la fiesta, más a cada paso que daba más ganas tenía la doctora de regresar a su casa, a su cama y a su grueso libro de medicina, aminoro el paso y el joven lo noto

-¿Qué pasa kitsune?

-¿De que?

-Vas mas lento

-Es que...no creo que fuera buena...idea venir –Sano sonrió un poquito rodeo con su brazo derecho la espalda de la doctora y dijo al oído con una voz sumamente tranquilizadora

-No me digas que te vas a arrepentir

-Ya lo estoy haciendo

-No te preocupes mi linda kitsune yo voy a estar contigo–la puerta del dojo se abrió revelando a una jovencita preciosa de una larga trenza que les vio sorprendida

-¡Ah ya llegaron justo íbamos a buscarlos! –dijo Misao con lo ojitos centellantes, Sano retiro rápidamente su mano y saludo a la jovencita, la cual lucia encantadora vestida con un hermoso kimono del mismo color de su traje de ninja oni, parecía realmente de su edad verdadera, Sano sonrió travieso coloco una mano sobre su enmarañada cabellera y dijo

-¡Que tal comadrejita, hacía tiempo que no te veía!

-Como siempre eres un tonto

-Déjame verte bien chica comadreja... nunca te había visto vestida decentemente–dijo Sano viendo a la hermosa chica frente a el, Misao divertida dio vuelta para que le viera mejor, Sano sonrio -¡te ves bien... te queda muy bien!

-Gracias cabeza de pollo -contesto la jovencita levenmente apenada

-¡Hasta ya pareces una mujer!

-¡Ya veras tu!

-No le hagas caso

-Si es cierto... Megumi...

-Hola Misao –dijo Megumi con una reverencia

-¡Que bueno que si viniste!

-¿No esperabas que viniera?

-No es que... pues ya sabes por lo de... Kaoru y Himura y... yo...pensé que...pues tu sabes-Megumi apretó un poco lo labios y dibujo una falsa sonrisa en el rostro –lo siento Megumi yo no...

-No te preocupes Misao yo entiendo

-Megumi...la verdad no quería que...lo siento... kuso que boba soy... yo...no quería ofenderte y...

-De verdad Misao no tiene importancia

-Buenas noches –dijo una voz muy conocida detrás de la joven ninja, Megumi ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la mirada a pesar de no ser una de sus personas favoritas reconocía la voz perfectamente

-Buenas noches Shinomori Aoshi

-Megumi-san–respondió el con una ligera inclinación

-Es una sorpresa verle por aquí

-Siendo una ocasión tan especial no podría dejar de asistir

-Por supuesto

-¿Hey comadreja donde anda la feliz pareja?

-Hace rato estaban dentro y ahora...

-Sano... Megumi-dono finalmente llegaron

-Kenshin amigo, déjame felicitarte –dijo Sano con una sonrisa en la cara abrazando y palmeando la espalda del joven vagabundo

-Arigato –dijo el vagabundo con una sonrisa tímida se dirigió a la mujer

-Megumi-dono

-Hola Ken...

-Es un placer que haya venido...-Megumi sonrió y dejo que el vagabundo siguiera hablando –se ve hermosa esta noche Megumi-dono

-Gracias Ken –Megumi esbozo una sonrisa aún mayor en sus labios y beso su mejilla –eres muy dulce

Kenshin ni siquiera se molesto ni hizo ninguna muestra de extrañeza, sonrió amablemente y dijo

-Seguramente Kaoru se alegrara de verla... esta en su alcoba y...

-Supongo... que iré con ella –Sano toco unpoco hombro y le dijo

-En un segundo iremos con ustedes kitsune

-Hai –dijo Megumi sonriéndole y caminando hacia dentro del dojo mientras que escuchaba como Sano empezaba a hablar en voz baja con el vagabundo seguro que estaban hablando de ella pero no le dio demasiada importancia, siguió caminando como si nada, demostrando una gran dignidad paso de largo por los pocos presentes, no tenían demasiados conocidos en la ciudad, de hecho la mayoría de ellos, eran de Kyoto, el grupo oni, el atractivo maestro de su vagabundo, un muchacho de una sonrisa constante que escucho que le llamaban Soujuro y algunos conocidos del Akabeko, no quiso entretenerse demasiado hablando con cada uno y siguió su camino, se dirigió a la alcoba dentro del dojo donde antes de entrar toco un par de veces para luego escuchar la voz de la jovencita

-Ya voy... –la joven Kamiya recorrió la puerta y abrió los labios sorprendida –¡Megumi... que gusto!

-Hola Kaoru... –la chica se ruborizo un poquito y sonrió ampliamente

-Pasa por favor

-Hai –dijo Megumi con una sonrisa

-Te ves muy bien...

-Igual tu –contesto Megumi admitiendo que ese día la joven se veía más radiante que nunca, quizás hubiera sido su ropa o el hecho de que el amor realmente embellecía a las personas

-Ken me dijo que estabas aquí espero no haberte molestado

-En lo absoluto –contesto ella –es que Yahiko me tiro un te encima y vine a cambiarme

-Ya veo...

-Pero ya estoy lista así que supongo que lo mejor será que salgamos...

-Espera Kaoru

-¿Si?

-Yo quería...-la jovencita ladeo un poquito su cabeza extrañada

-¿Si?

-Quería felicitarte...

-Ah... Megumi... la verdad no es necesario

-Si lo es...

-No tienes que hacerlo...-contesto rápidamente Kaoru moviendo sus manos de forma frenética se veía un poco apenada

-Quiero hacerlo –dijo Megumi con una sonrisa muy amplia en su cara y por primera vez en un buen de tiempo sonrió de forma sincera -muchas felicidades Kaoru

-Gracias Megumi –de seguro Kaoru noto ese cambio de voz la sonrisa falsa por una sonrisa sincera, Kaoru se ruborizo un poco apenas imperceptible –muchas gracias..

-No tienes que agradecer nada

-No es serio Megumi...

-Kaoru...

-Megumi... la verdad es que...significa mucho para mi... viniendo de ti...eres una gran amiga...

-Eres una buena persona Kaoru... Ken va a ser feliz... y eso es lo que importa

-Megumi...-Kaoru se vio un poquito afligida pero en cambio Megumi rió un poquito y dijo de una forma un tanto sarcástica

-Finalmente fuiste tu quien lo conquisto

-Hai –la joven kendoka se puso de color rojo, Megumi sonrió malévola, al tiempo que unas pequeñas orejitas de zorrita sobresalían de su cabeza

-Pues más te vale que lo cuides porque si me ve a mi seguro que se arrepiente –la chica parpadeo un par de veces rió ligeramente y dijo

-Lo tomare en cuenta Megumi –contesto la chica –ahora creo que lo mejor será que... –la chica abrio la puerta de su habitación al tiempo que sentía que unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban y escuchaba que le gritaban a todo pulmón

-¡FELICIDADES JO-CHAN!-era Sano que abrazando fuertemente a su joven amiga casi le hace perder el aliento

-¡Sano!

-¡A ti no te había felicitado!

-No te había visto

-Es que acabo de llegar

-En serio... cuando es comida gratis no tardas demasiado en llegar

-Por quien me tomas

-Por ti...

-Ja, ja, pues me has juzgado mal, hoy me voy a comportar como todo un caballero

-¿En serio?

-Hai

-No me digas y a quien le debo dar las gracias de tu maravillosa transformación

-A nuestra hermosa doctora

-¿Que? –Kaoru volteo a ver a la doctora la cual parecía levemente apenada más no había dicho nada

-¿Y que, Jo-chan ¿la preciosa kitsune ya te felicito?

-Si... ya lo ha hecho

-Bien entonces, no tienes inconveniente en que me la rapte un rato

-Ninguno

-Me acompañas –dijo Sano galantemente ofreciéndole su brazo que ella dudo en tomar solo unos segundos para después perderse tras dar vuelta en la primera esquina

-Vaya, hoy Sano luce muy raro

-¿Kenshin?

-Amor, todos te están esperando

-Si ya voy... es que... me quede pensando

-¿En que? –dijo Kenshin acomodando su cabeza en su hombro

-En Sano y Megumi

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy Sano y Megumi-dono lucen un poco raros ¿no?

-Tal vez, pero tal vez, sea solo el amor

-¿Amor?

-Si

-Cuando Megumi vino contigo hace rato... Sano me dijo algo...

-¿Eh?

Sano se alejo hasta que el bullicio de la gente quedo atrás y solo se escuchaban como un leve murmullo, se coloco en la gran puerta de madera al lado de la joven que ya se recargaba en ella, vio como la doctora agachaba la cara sintiéndose levemente apenada por lo sucedido

-¿Cómo te fue Megumi?

-¿En qué?

-¿Tu sabes con lo de Jo-chan, como te sientes?

-Fue.. algo... raro

-Lo siento Megumi

-Si bien... creo que no importa demasiado... tarde o temprano iba a pasar

-Si quieres llorar aquí esta mi hombro

-Tonto yo no quiero llorar ¬¬

-Eso dices ahora –Megumi vio el piso y se entretuvo lanzando una pequeña piedrita con el pie, Sano le vio con un poco de pena y trato de cambiar un poco la conversación –vino mucha gente ¿no?

-Hai, Misao y Aoshi, y todos los del oniwabanshu, varias personas de Kyoto, un niño sonriente...

-Ah si... Soujuro...

-¿Lo conoces?

-Era un hombre de Shishio

-Vaya...parece que es magia de Kenshin que todos sus enemigos se vuelvan sus amigos

-Supongo que es su mejor virtud...además ese chico es muy simpático a diferencia de otros...

-¿Otros?

-Si... ya sabes ese policia loco, con un ego sobrecrecido

-No te cae nada bien

-Nada me alegro que no haya venido...porque es un perfecto idio...

-¿Ah cabeza de pollo estas de portero? –los pelitos de la nuca se le erizaron Sano volteo y vio claramente a una de las personas a las que más repelía, ahí estaba el altivo, mirada fría, sonrisa burlona, y por raro que pareciera sin cigarro en mano...

-¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-Y tu –dijo el policía viéndole despectivamente -veo que finalmente te hallaron alguna utilidad en la vida

-Saito-san, también ha venido -dijo Megumi tratando de aguantar la risa, pero la verdad era que la cara de Sano era divertida, Saito volteo a ver a la joven y dijo

-También kitsune

-Es un placer

-Igual -Megumi sonrio amablemente al tiempo que escuchace la rabieta de su amigo

-¡Déjate de formalidades kitsune a ti quien carajos te invito! –grito Sano ante el policía que le veía muy desdeñosamente -¡Que haces aquí!

-Vengo a una fiesta de compromiso o tu que creías...

-¿Cómo... cuando?

-Por medio de una carta y gracias a Battosai...y yo no tengo que preguntar que haces tu aquí, o estas ligándote a la doctora o realmente te pusieron de portero

-... hijo de tu...

-Hajime por dios que comportamiento es ese... –escucharon los 3 venir de una voz muy cálida y dulce, finalmente vinieron a una mujer muy hermosa que acompañaba a este

-¿Y esta quien es?

-No seas grosero –dijo Megumi golpeándole en las costillas ligeramente

-Perdon me descortesía... Tokio Saito un placer

-¿Saito? –la mujer accedió alegremente

-Si soy su esposa...

-¿Es...es...es...esposa?

-Hai...

-¿Estas casado?

-No es obvio...

-Pero.. pero...pero

-Ya que tengas un vocabulario mas amplio hablaremos

-Te voy a dar en toda tu...

-¡SANOSUKE! -la puerta de dojo se abrio saliendo por esta su joven amigo pelirrojo el cual como siempre estaba con una sonrisa adornado su cara

-Ah... oímos unos ruidos...

-Querras decir gritos Battosai...

-Finalmente llegaste Saito

-Asi es Battosai –Ken sonrió un poquito- ¿y tu futura esposa?

-Espera dentro junto a Misao y debo suponer que ella es tu esposa

-Veo que no se te ha pegado lo tonto de este

-Hajime...

-Mira hijo de tu...

-Un placer señora Saito

-Lo mismo digo señor Himura

-Por favor pasen que deben de estar agotados por el viaje

-No demasiado

-Hey Sano vamos o no van a entrar

-Si ahorita vamos Kenshin –los tres desaparecieron tras la puerta y

-Vamos Kitsune

-Si... espera Sano

-¿Qué?...-antes de que el muchacho dijera algo la mujer le había dado un suave y dulce beso en los labios–kitsune...-dijo este rojo a más no poder

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser todo un caballero...

-Kitsune...

-Vamos que nos deben de estar esperando

* * *

Hola volvi a actualizar, perdon la tardanza es que he tenido demasiada tarea, espero que les guste este capitulo y nos vemos en el proximo, porque si va a haber un proximo y tal vez un quinto, gracias 

Atte: Midory


	4. Chapter 4

Día de Tanabata

-¡BRINDEMOS!

-¡POR LOS NOVIOS!...

-Por mi estúpido pupilo y su bella novia kendoka –dijo Hiko Seijuro con un brazo levantando y su ánfora de sake como si fuera un brindis, los demás presentes también levantaron sus respectivas bebidas que variaban entre jugo, sake y te, Kaoru miraba al maestro de su futuro esposo con una sonrisa en la cara y Kenshin parecía mirar con agradecimiento al hombre que había sido un padre para el, mirada que se esfumo cuando el hombre siguió hablando - aunque todavía no se como semejante lindura, puede fijarse en mi estúpido pupilo pero aún así felicidades –un aplauso termino como cierre de las palabras de su maestro, Kaoru aplaudió suavemente más de cortesía que otra cosa, en cambio su futuro esposo veía con un poco de decepción a su querido y algo desconcertante maestro

-Muchas gracias maestro ¬¬ -dijo el espadachín, ante la sonrisa complacida de la joven kendoka, que tomo del brazo a su novio, abrazo que pronto se vio interrumpido ya que Sano para pronto corrió a felicitar por enésima vez a su amigo, rodeándole la espalda con un brazo y con el libre revolviéndole su cabello pelirrojo, se inclino a tomar un vaso de sake, y lo levanto derramando un poco en el acto y con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le dieron dijo

-¡HAY QUE BRINDAR!

-SIIIIIIIII –dijeron para pronto los más entusiastas en el grupo, mientras que más de la mitad permanecían en un profundo silencio, más este no se cohibió en lo absoluto y siguió

-¡POR LOS PRIMEROS AMIGOS EN DEJAR EL CLUB DE LA SOLTERÍA!

-SIIIIIIIII -dijeron nuevamente los entusiastas

-Sano, olvidas a Saito

-Dije amigos ¬¬

-Por lo visto tu estúpida bocota no puede permanecer quieta ni un segundo ¿verdad?

-¡CALLA LOBO FUMADOR!

-Sano...-dijo Kenshin deteniendo al joven que se lanzaría en un momento a otro hacia el policía, al tiempo que la futura novia se levantaba y agradecía como buena anfitriona

-Kenshin y yo queremos agradecer, a todos por venir a nuestra fiesta de compromiso, en especial a los amigos que han venido desde tan lejos

- la joven vio como Kenshin finalmente había logrado sentar al lado de la joven doctora a Sanosuke, y continuó con las ultimas palabras de su agradecimiento

-Es una gran alegría tenerlos aquí, esto significa tanto para Kenshin y para mi... -la voz de la joven kendoka se quebro y finalizo con voz muy suave - muchas gracias -la joven vio consatisfacciónlos rostrossonrientes de sus amigos al tiempo quecon su brazo derecho tomaba el de su prometido, nuevamente un alegre aplauso finalizo con el encantador discurso, haciendo que la pareja se viera y sintiera sumamente feliz y como en todas las fiestas no podía faltar, los más animados o infantiles según se mire comenzaron a pedirel indispensable beso.

-BESO, BESO, BESO

-Ah... yo... este

-BESO, BESO, BESO

Kaoru volteo a ver a todos lados como buscando una buena excusa para no hacerlo, se veía levemente apenada, en cambio su novio parecía mucho más tranquilo, tomo a la joven de la cintura y comenzó a besarle suavemente ante las miradas complacientes de sus amigos, el beso no se termino más que pocos segundos después cuando ya todos se encontraban complacidos de ser testigos del profundo cariño de la pareja.

Megumi vio a la feliz pareja sonrió un poco melancólica, sintiendo nuevamente que la tristeza la estaba empezando a embargar, apretó un poco las manos ocultándolas bajo la mesa, pero pronto sintió como una mano fuerte y grande tomo la suya

-Sanosuke –la joven vio la mano de el sobre la suya, este le sonrió galantemente y le respondió en voz baja

-¿Kitsune? –el comenzó a acariciar sus nudillos suavemente haciendo que la joven se sonrojara levemente

-¿Si?

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto el obligándole a abrir su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, Megumi sonrió ampliamente y dijo

-Ahora si –Megumi vio como Sanosuke abría su boca para decir algo pero pronto la cerro al ver como su amiga Tae del akabeko se acercaba con dos enormes platos de comida

-Gracias –dijo Megumi sintiendo como Sano separa rápidamente su mano y como Tae se inclinaba para dejar los dos platos de comida frente a ellos

-Gracias Tae –dijo Sanosuke viendo los platos

-No ha sido nada

-Oye Tae

-¿Qué?

-Tu hiciste la comida ¿verdad? –Tae sonrio un poquito y dijo

-Si yo la hice

-¡Que bueno, eso quiere decir que si es comestible!

-¡Te oí estúpido cabeza de pollo!

-Aceptalo Jo-chan la cocina no es lo tuyo -la joven se vio roja de coraje, a lo que su joven amiga del Akabeko sugirio a amigo luchador

-Tal vez solo por hoy deberías de planear no molestarla

-Nahh

-No te molestes Tae... los tontos no tienen remedio

-¿Que quieres decir kitsune?

-¿Acaso tengo que explicartelo?

-Veo que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien

-Claro que no -dije rapidamente la doctora, más se sorprendio al no escuchar a coro la voz del muchacho que tambien decia eso cuando alguienhacia alguna leve insinuación, más esta vez elpermanecio en un silencio absoluto, Megumi volteo a ver a su acompañante, pero este ya estaba muy ocupado, peleando con Tae sobre su ración de comida

-¿Oye Tae no crees que me has servido muy poco?

-Pues te he servido lo mismo que a todos los demás

-Por eso creo que has servido muy poco

-Sanosuke

-No te preocupes Tae, no te voy a pedir que te regreses por la más comida, yo me sirvo

-Pero Sanosu...

-Pero nada Tae, ya voy yo...oye kitsune¿tu no quieres que te sirva más?

-No gracias

-Bien ahorita regreso

-Aja

Megumi vio como el joven se alejaba con rumbo a la cocina, Tae, temerosa que se terminara toda la comida de los invitados fue tras el, dejando sola a Megumi la cual decidió, observar un poco más la fiesta, ya que estaba segura que cuando llegara Sanosuke no tendría ningún instante de tranquilidad, como era obvio su vista se poso, en los festejados, Kaoru y Kenshin, eran la viva encarnación del amor sus manos estaban entrelazadas, sus ojos brillaban y sus sonrisas no podían ser más amplias, Megumi sonrió, a pesar de que ver a la feliz parejita besándose cariñosamente ya no le ocasionaría una ulcera, ver el amor flotando por el lugar tampoco la entusiasmaba demasiado, dejo de ver a los felices prometidos y para su bendita suerte vio a otra parejita:

Misao y su Aoshi-sama, a pesar de que Misao siempre se quejaba de que su señor nunca le haría caso, Megumi, no opinaba lo mismo, ya que por lo que podía ver su Aoshi, no le quitaba la mirada de encima y a pesar de que el no sonreía abiertamente como las demás personas, su rostro parecía mucho más relajado cuando estaba cerca de ella, Misao en cambio demasiada despistada para darse cuenta de ello seguro no lo habría notado, quizás algún día ella se lo dijera, pero seguramente no le creería pero a pesar de que Megumi había aprendido a detectar esas pequeñas sutilezas gracias a su experimentada vida como doctora, Megumi suspiro un poquito nostalgia, estaba segura que a la próxima boda a la que asistiría sería sin duda en Kyoto residencia de los oniwabanshu.

Sin mucho pesar la mujer siguió recorriendo con la vista el lugar, al lado de estos se encontraba, otra pareja singular, el maestro de Kenshin, Hiko Seijuro y Okon del oniwabanshu, a pesar de no ser una pareja modelo, era obvio que había entre ellos una atracción, Okon no dejaba de verle y servirle sake y Hiko, como buen machista se dejaba consentir, Megumi sonrió un poquito, a pesar de todo creía que eran tal para cual, hermosos y vanidosos, seguro que si llegaban a casarse y tener hijos, serían los niños más bonitos de todo Kyoto.

Y Megumi así continuo con la siguiente pareja, más singular que la anterior mejor dicho que todas las presentes, los Saito, aun no podía creer que el estuviera casado y menos aún con una mujer como esa, tan encantadora como el grosero, preciosa a comparación de el, aunque no creería que hicieran tan mala pareja de no conocerle, juraría que serían un matrimonio feliz y normal, el parecía comportarse civilizadamente cuando ella estaba a su lado, incluso noto, que Tokio le llamo la atención cuando iba a encender un cigarrillo, pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente, lo que sorprendió a la doctora fue ver como el guardaba el paquete de cigarrillos ante la mirada complacida de su esposa, Megumi recargo su cabeza en su mano izquierda y pensó:

_"Vaya lo que hace el amor". _

-¿Hey kitsune que vez?

-Nada –mintió ella, volteando hacía su acompañante, ya había regresado de la cocina y traía un plato a rebozar de comida y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

-Veo que has vuelto a servirte

-Son los privilegios de ser el cliente favorito de Tae

-Dudo que seas su cliente favorito

-No me quites la ilusión kitsune

-Bien –dijo Megumi volteando a ver nuevamente el bullicio de la fiesta pero esta vez, no lo disfruto tanto como hace rato

-Hey kitsune no te acabaste tu parte -dijo este al ver como el plato de la joven estaba casi lleno y por lo visto no tenía muchas intenciones de terminarlo

-No tengo mucho hambre

-Pero casi no comiste nada

-Ya te dije que no tengo demasiada hambre

-Ya... entonces, no tienes objeción en que me coma tu parte

-Por favor –dijo Megumi dándole el plato que para pronto se sirvió el pugilista en el suyo haciendo que casi se tirara

-Gracias

-No hay de que –y por fin Megumi volteo a ver a quien estaba a su lado, Sanosuke, el cual parecía estar demasiado interesado en su comida como para notar que le estaba observando, Megumi en cambio siguió viéndole un tanto sorprendida, comía normalmente, raro en el ya que generalmente comía como un cerdo, pero le dio la impresión de que incluso se estaba comportando educadamente, una duda la asalto de repente¿acaso se estaba comportando bien solo porque estaba con ella, sonaba muy lógico, incluso había dicho que se iba a comportar como todo un caballero, Megumi sonrió un poquito¿todo eso lo había hecho solo por ella?

-¿Umm, kitsune porque sonríes?

-Ah yo... por nada

-En serio

-Si en serio –dijo Megumi con una sonrisa más amplia, Sano sonrió de forma traviesa y le dijo acercando un poco su cara

-No te creo

-No me importa –contesto Megumi sacándose un poco, con sus manos le alejo un poco ya que parecía un tanto apenada

-¿Algo me ocultas kitsune?

-No tengo que ocultarte nada –dijo ella en voz baja, al parecer no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaban hablando, gran error, ya que al hablar más bajo la joven hizo que el se acercara más el, quedando a una escasa distancia de centímetros sus rostros, la joven se puso toda roja y trato de alejarlo lo antes posible antes que los presentes notaran ese comportamiento, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde:

-Ujuuuuuuuuuuuuú ahora si Megumi, ya cayo

-¡Sano, ya tiene novia!

-¡Ujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuú, Sano ya tiene novia!

-¡Bien hecho amigo de mi estúpido pupilo!

-¡Me llamo Sanosuke Sagara! Y Kenshin no es estupido -dijo Sano separándose al instante, el comentario de Yahiko había hecho que los que no los habían visto, voltearan haciendo que la joven se sintiera levemente apenada, sus mejillas se colorearon levemente, al ver el montón de ojos pendientes en ellos, la doctora volteo a ver a todos los presentes se levanto y dijo de forma un tanto arrogante

-¿Qué¿ya no puede uno platicar en paz?-sacudió su pelo oscuro y se alejo de ahí con paso firme pasando de largo entre los presentes, saliendo Sanoen cambio se fue contraYahiko el cual se gano una buena serie de coscorrones

-¡Eres un tonto mocoso!

-No soy un mocoso

-Pero si un tonto -dijo para pronto Kaoru la cual se había levantado, Sano ya lo veía venir, no era un día normal en el dojo Kamiya si no había una discusión y al parecer ese no podría ser la excepción, Sano quedo unos segundos de pie y mirando la discusión hacerse cada vez más grande, hasta que un olor a cigarro y una voz nada apreciada le saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Oye estupido -dijo su querido amigo policia

-¿Que quieres? -dijo Sano sintiendo que toda la calma que podría estar en el, se iba poco a poco.

-Cuando tu chica se va así generalmente se le sigue

-Megumi no es mi chica

-Vaya... entonces eres más estupido de lo que pense -Sano sonrio ligeramente y le dijo un molesto:

-¡Callate! -al tiempo que salia del dojo en busca de la joven

-Kitsune... –dijo Sano casi corriendo busco a lo lejos, a la muchacha pero no había rastro de ella, golpeo con fuerzala puerta de la entrada y maldijo un par de veces -kuso... kitsune... -pero en cambio una voz suave le hizo reaccionar

-Me quiero ir a casa –dijo ella, Sano levanto la cara, la joven se encotraba, casi al costado de el, recargada en la pared que rodeaba el dojo, estaba cruzada de brazos y tenía la mirada clavada en el piso

-Kitsune

-Ya te dije me quiero ir a casa...

-Pero... porque... la estábamos pasando bien¿no?

-Si la estábamos pasando bien... pero...

-Pero...

-Pero me quiero ir a casa

-Megumi

-Tu lo prometiste, dijiste que en el momento en que me quisiera ir nos íbamos

-Si, si se lo que dije pero...

-¿Pero... que?

-Antes de irnos quiero preguntarte algo

-No creo que

-Solo una pregunta y luego te acompaño a tu casa palabra -respondió el, Megumi sacudió su pelo y dijo con un poco de resignación

-Bien, pregunta lo que quieras

-¿Tanto te disgusta la posibilidad de ser mi...

-¿Qué?

-Tu sabes...

-¿Saber que?

-Vamos kitsune... no me hagas decirlo...

-Pues si te explicaras mejor no tendría que preguntarte

-Mmmm... tu sabes...ser mi chica –Megumi vio como el se sonrojaba ligerisimamente, pero ella en cambio permaneció ahí de pie viéndole atentamente, Megumi levanto una ceja y respondió después de el

-¿Ser tu chica?

-Si ya sabes, novios o algo así

-Sano...

-Si ya se, no tienes que decirlo es una idea muy tonta, lo se

-Espera...

-Solo olvida que lo dije¿si? fue un comentario, mejor vamos te llevare a tu casa, que ya es algo tarde –dijo Sano caminando un poco pero se detuvo al ver que la mujer no había dado ni un mísero paso y permanecía ahí de pie observándole parecía un tanto molesta

-¿Qué pasa kitsune?

-¿Porque no me dejas hablar?

-¿Qué?

-¡No me has dejado hablar!

-Creo que no es necesario

-¿Y de donde sacas eso?

-Porque ya se tu respuesta, Megumi fue muy estúpido decirte eso, cuando se que hasestado deslumbrada con Kenshin

-Mira...

-Y no me digas que no es cierto, porque no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello

-¡CALLATE POR UN MINUTO!-dijo molesta Megumi -dejame hablar... Sanosuke... la verdad es que te mentiría si te dijera que no, desde siempre me sentí atraída por Ken -Megumi viocon cada palabra el joven se veía cada vez más desdichado pero aún así la joven decidio continuar -me trato como ningún hombre me había tratado antes... pero el ya escogió y no soy yo, más sin embargo no puedo seguir llorando por siempre

-¿Me estas diciendo que lo has olvidado tan pronto?

-Creo que es imposible olvidar del todo el primer amor

-Suena lógico

-Pero...también esta fiesta me ha hecho darme cuenta que podré encontrar a alguien más

-No lodudo, seguro quepronto encuentras al hombre perfecto

-No quiero a un hombre perfecto ya que el único que he conocido es Ken –suspiro la doctora

-Lo siento ya te lo ganaron al hombre de tu vida

-No, no al hombre de mi vida...

-¿Qué?

-Perdí tanto tiempo detrás de Ken que nunca me tome la molestia de ver alrededor... si lo hubiera hecho me daría cuenta que tal vez la persona para mi no estaba totalmente enfrente mio, sino tal vez, un poco a un lado...

-¿Kits...?

-Ha sido muy dulce lo que has hecho por mi... si tu no me hubieras insistido en que viniera de seguro en este momento estaría en casa leyendo un gordo libro de medicina

-¿Qué estas diciendo Kitsune? –dijo Sano trastabillando las palabras, estaba del vivo color de su cinta del pelo, lo cual le pareció muy gracioso a la joven

-¿No eres muy listo verdad?

-¿Eh? –fue lo único que pudo decir el muchacho de la cinta, Megumi rió ligeramente y dijo

-Sabes... lo he estado pensado y... creo que no sería tan malo

-¿Que?

-Y quizás hasta sería divertido

-¿Eh?

-Claro si te sigues comportando como hoy

-¿Comportándome como hoy qué estas insinuando?

-Bueno tu sabes, hoy te estas comportando como gente normal, te has bañado y casi no has reñido con nadie

-¡No, eso no, kitsune! Acaso...

-Bien... si supongo que lo podríamos intentar –dijo Megumi tomando un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja, sonrió con un poco de timidez, al ver como la sonrisa de el guerrero no podía ser más amplia

-Entonces, nosotros...

-¿Por qué no? –respondió ella

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –Sano tomo en brazos a la doctora y dio vueltas con ella, ante los llamados de la joven que le pedían que le pusieran en suelo firme, gracias a esto Megumi termino toda mareada cuando el la puso en el piso y dijo fingiendo un poco su voz

–¡Pero no te emociones demasiado cabeza de pollo!

-¿Que?

-¡Quizás ni siguiera pasemos de un par de días! -Sano rio ampliamente y dijo levantando una mano muy seguro de si mismo

-¡Siempre tienes que ser tan negativa?... hay que pensar que inclusopodríamos llegar a viejitos juntos!

-Solo si te comportas

-¡Tal como hoy!

-Pero también tendrás que seguir algunas reglas

-¿Reglas?

-Aja ¡Tendrás que dejar de tomar y esas tonterías de apostar, no te dejan nada bueno y sobre todo y mucho más importante dejar a todas esas lagartonas que tengo entendido que te rondan!

-Son solo amigas

-Si claro amigas ¿crees que soy tonta?

-Solo un poco despistada

-Chistoso

-¿Verdad?

-Bueno y si yo sigo las reglas al pie de la letra, tendré algún tipo de concesión

-Si a ser mi chico

-Pero a algo más placentero –dijo el tomándole de la cintura, Megumi rió un poquito y dijo mostrando sus picudas orejitas de zorro

-No lo se, tendrías que ganártelo –contesto ella con una sonrisota en la cara, Sano sonrió un poquito y se inclino un poquito para quedar más o menos a su estatura

-Entonces voy a ser el mejor novio del mundo

-Eso ya lo veremos –dicho esto la joven le beso suavemente en los labios dejando atrás su buena amistad para al fin poder llegar a ser algo más

* * *

Hola, gracias a todas aquellas que han leido mi fic, lamento la tardanza, pero es que la tarea no me soltaba, espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que me ha salido un poquitito más melosode lo quepensaba, espero sus reviews, gracias.

Atte Midory.

Ah por cierto, antes de que lo olvideFeliz navidad y propero año nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Día de Tanabata **

**(Ultimo capitulo)**

-Buenos días

-mphhh

-Buenos días –escucho nuevamente que le llamaban, la joven se revolvió entre las sabanas sintiendo un aliento cálido cerca de su oreja y unos flequillos que le causaban cosquillas en su cuello, la joven se sonrió, abrió los ojos viendo directamente un par de encantadores ojos castaños su sonrisa se amplio aun más, estiro sus brazos y abrazo a el hombre frente a ella.

-Konichiwa –contesto ella medio somnolienta

-¿Mucho sueño?

-Demasiado

-Eres una floja –dijo el con una sonrisota apoyando sus codos en cada lado de la joven para poder verle directamente

-No estaría tan cansada si cierto tonto cabeza de pollo no me hubiera mantenido despierta toda la noche

-No te quejes kitsune, que no estuvimos haciendo nada que te disgustara

-Bueno eso es cierto –contesto la joven quitando el joven de encima de ella obligando al joven a rodar sobre el lado izquierdo de su futon, la joven dejo caer la sabana hasta sus muslos revelando su espalda desnuda, lanzo un profundo bostezo y se estiro perfectamente –¿que hora es?

-No se

-Pues ve en un reloj

-No es necesario, por la posición del sol, y la luz que entra por la ventana...son como... las diez y media

-¿Qué las diez y media?

-O quizás más tarde –dijo el poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza

-¡Diablos! –dijo Megumi levantándose rápidamente del futon tomando su yukata la cual estaba cercana de ella

-Cuanta prisa

-¡Callate!

-Ya que estas de pie me pasas mi yukata –la joven se la aventó sin muchos miramientos y rápidamente se dirigió a tomar sus cosas para poder tomar un baño, Sano sin embargo seguía tan tranquilo como siempre

-¿Que pasa?

-¿No te acuerdas que día es hoy?

-Domingo

-¡TONTO! Hoy es el día de Tanabata

-¿Y?

-Y, hoy es la boda

-¿Cuál boda?

-Eres un despistado

-Solo un poco, ahora dime ¿cuál boda?

-¡La de Misao y Aoshi!

-Ahhhhhhhhh, ya

-¿Ahhhhhhhh, ya?

-Si

-No seas tan tonto, levántate, que vamos a llegar tarde

-Nahhh, todavía hay tiempo, la boda es a las 11

-Si y tenemos media hora para llegar o quizas menos

-Si llegamos

-¡Apenas puedo creer que te hayan elegido como uno de los padrinos!

-La comadrejita me tiene confianza

-Y no se porque, ahora vamos ve a prepararme el baño

-Lo que ordene la kitsune –dijo Sano levantándose y poniéndose la yukata al tiempo que abría la puerta de su alcoba, pero apenas lo hizo cayo al piso con una sonrisota en la cara

-¿Sano?

-¡Konichiwa¡Konichiwa¡Konichiwa! –dijeron al unísono dos voces una suave y encantadora y otra más rebelde que la primera, Megumi se volteo extrañada, pero su expresión cambio al ver una escena ya conocida por ella, dos pequeños niños de no más de cinco años abrazaban a su padre.

La joven vio por unos segundos la escena con una sonrisa en la cara, la pequeña era preciosa, de pelo negro y piel ligeramente morena, enormes y expresivos ojos castaños y una sonrisa contagiosa, en cambio el pequeño era de piel muy blanca cabello castaño igual que el padre y hermosos ojos castaños igual que su hermana, este sonrió a su padre y se aferró a su yukata, empezando con su ya acostumbrado ritual de tumbar a su padre por la mañana, Megumi se puso las manos en las caderas y dijo fingiendo enfado

-¡Souji, Tsuki que les he dicho sobre tumbar a papa tan temprano!

-Mou mami

-El aguanta má

-No regañes a los niños Kitsune –dijo Sano levantándose un poco rodeando con sus brazos a sus pequeños

-Konichiwa mami –dijo la pequeña con una sonrisota estirando sus brazos para que su madre le tomara, Megumi se inclino un poco y tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, la niña se abrazo a su madre, ante la sonrisa orgullosa del padre que ya tomaba de una forma un poco más brusca al pequeño Souji

-¿Y ustedes porque no se han arreglado?

-Ya vamos má –dijo el pequeño con una sonrisota

-Pues vayan ahora, antes de que se nos haga más tarde –dijo Megumi bajando a la niña, al tiempo que Sano también bajaba a su pequeño hijo

-Si má –dijo el niño –vamos Tsuki

-Hai –dijo la niña viendo a su madre y luego a su padre sonrió gentilmente y luego se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de la mano.

-¡Sano que esperas, ve a prepararme el baño!

-Si kitsune

-Y no me digas así...

-Como mande la kitsune

-Ashhhhhhhhhhhh, mejor apurate

Una media hora más tarde estos se encotraban camino al dojo Kamiya, lugar extraño para celebrarse la boda de los miembros de grupo oni, pero así lo quiso Misao y como era la festejada, a ella lo que pida...

-¡Es tardisimo te dije que se nos iba a hacer tarde!

-Aja

-¿Pero porque no me levantaste antes?

-Umm

-Misao nos va a matar

-No lo dudo

-Ay Sano es todo lo que puedes decir

-Sip

-Ah hola... veo que ya llegaron un poquito tarde

-¡Hola Kenshin! –dijo Sano extendiendo la mano como señal de saludo mientras que la doctora volvía su cara extrañada de que este estuviera fuera del dojo como si fuera un portero

-¿Ken?

-Konichiwa Sano, Megumi-dono... trajeron a los gemelos, a los niños les va a dar mucho gusto verlos, sobre todo a Oukami, le tiene mucha estima a Tsuki

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Oro

-¡No me salgas con un oro, dijiste lo que creo que dijiste!

-Sano

-¿Por qué a ese cachorro lobo le tiene que dar gusto que traiga a mi niña!

-Es que...

-Es que, que...

-Sanosuke por favor ya estas paranoico

-¡Paranoico yo, mujer, es el hijo del enemigo!

-¿Cuál enemigo? Sano, si Saito-san es tu jefe

-No me lo recuerdes

-Ah si lo había olvidado, por cierto Sano ¿que tal te va en la comisaría con Saito?

-No preguntes

-Ya veo –dijo este sonriendo de forma afable, mientras que la doctora le pregunto algo, que desde hacia rato tenía curiosidad

-Oye Ken, por cierto ¿que haces fuera del dojo?

-Pues

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No, no lo llamaría un problema

-¿Y?

-Y... es que las cosas se esta poniendo un poco feas dentro del y antes de que su amigo el pelirrojo acabara de decir se escucho con de forma potente y sumamente enfadada la voz de la joven okashira del oni:

-¡COMO QUE NO HA LLEGADO SI TENÍA QUE ESTAR AQUÍ HACE MEDIA HORA, LO VOY A MATAR, LO VOY A MATAR... ESE CABEZA DE POLLO CUANDO LLEGUE VA A SER HOMBRE MUERTO!

-Creo que no ha tomado muy bien tu tardanza, cariño –dijo en forma sarcástica la doctora

-Que chistosa

-Prometo llevar flores todos los días a tu tumba

-Tengo una mejor idea porque no me acompañas con la comadreja y le explicas el porque de nuestra tardanza

-¿Y decirle que nos quedamos dormidos, no gracias, además tengo que llevar a los gemelos dentro

-Yo los llevo

-Que amable pero creo que puedo yo sola, vamos Tsuki, Souji, vamos a visitar a Kenji, Rou y Ohkami

-Si mami

-Si má

-Kits...Megumi... Megumi, no seas así...-y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, esta ya había traspasado la puerta principal del dojo dejando solo a su esposo y amigo de este que para pronto escucharon

-Buenas días –contesto con voz suave la doctora

-¿ QUE TIENEN DE BUENOS DONDE ESTA TU ESPOSO?-gruño la joven lider vestida de un hermoso kimono blanco de esos que se usan en las bodas, Megumi se quedo por unos segundos boquiabierta, se veía preciosa, con su cabello suelto, su maquillaje suave y su kimono blanco parecía un angel

-Misao estas preciosa

-Ah.. de verdad lo crees

-Estoy segura...

-Muchas gracias

-No tienes de que

-Muchas gracias Megumi es un gran alivio, sabes siempre he pensado que tienes un muy buen gusto y... momento...No, no, no, no me cambies el tema ¿DONDE ESTA SANOSUKE SAGARA?

Megumi sonrió de forma malévola y señalo con el pulgar por encima de su hombro por donde ya llegaba Sanosuke

-¿Qué hay comadrejita?

-¡QUE, QUE HAY... QUE, QUE HAY... ES TODO LO QUE DICES, TENÍAS QUE HABER LLEGADO HACE MEDIA HORA!

-Si pero...

-¡ES EL DÍA MÁS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA Y TU LLEGAS TARDISIMO, TAL PARECE QUE LO HICIERAS APROPOSITO!

-Pero...

-¡COMO ES POSIBLE!

-Pero

-¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN FLOJO Y...– la doctora sonrió ante la mirada de tonto que ponía su esposo mientras que escuchaba reír por lo bajo a su niños, la doctora volteo tras ella y pudo ver a su antiguo amor pasado viendo con algo de pena al joven que seguía aguantando los insultos de la muchacha

-Oye Ken

-¿Si dígame Megumi-dono?

-¿Dónde están los demás niños para llevar a Tsuki y Souji?

-Creo que estaban con Tokio-dono y Kaoru en la parte de atras–contesto este con una sonrisa

-Gracias, vamos niños –la doctora paso sin siquiera mirar atrás a el par que seguía discutiendo, llegando finalmente a la parte de atrás del jardín en donde estaban a quienes ya buscaba, Tokio Saito y Kaoru Himura

-Buenas días –dijo Megumi inclinándose como señal de respeto ambas mujeres voltearon rápidamente al oír su voz

-Buenos días Sagara-san

-Buen día Megumi –dijeron el par de mujeres con una sonrisa, al tiempo que esta se sentaba al lado de ellas, mientras veía con agrado como tres niños cuyas edades variaban entre los 4 y 8 años corrían cerca de ellas

-Tsuki, Souji, vayan a jugar, y nada de portarse mal, ni ensuciarse

-Si mama –dijeron los dos niños al unísono, mientras corrían con sus compañeros de juego, al tiempo que la doctora veía con extrañeza como su pequeña hija corría hacia el menos de los hijos de la familia Saito, el niño cuyo rasgos eran muy semejantes a los de su padre, piel morena y pelo muy negro, pero ojos verdes como la madre, este sonreía ampliamente al ver a la niña, tan ampliamente que incluso le doctora pensaría que si no fueran por el hecho de que son unos niños serían una bonita pareja.

En cambio el otro, Rou, era un poco más huraño cuyos rasgos eran parecidos a los de su madre, piel blanca, pelo negro y ojos dorados, más sin embargo este era un poco más temperamental y reñía al hijo de la familia Sagara, mientras el menor de todos, Kenji primogénito de los Kamiya, una versión en miniatura del samurai, pelirrojo de ojos violetas, luchaba en vano para evitar la riña, escucho como la mujer del policía decía con una encantadora mirada de orgullo materno

-Cada vez que los veo están más grandes

-Crecen muy rápido

-Cierto me parece que fue apenas ayer cuando me entere que estaba esperando a Kenji y ahora míralo –dijo Kaoru viendo con ternura al más pequeño de los niños

-Un niño hermoso y sano –dijo Tokio con una sonrisota –solo espero que el que viene sea igual –dijo Tokio tocando su abultado vientre, el cual revelaba varios meses de embarazo

-No se como tienes tantos, a mi me vasto con uno –dijo Kaoru levemente sonrojada, Megumi rió un poco y dijo

-Y eso que tu no tuviste gemelos Kaoru

-Debe de ser terrible, pero el dolor fue solo una vez, Tokio ya va por su tercer hijo

-Cuarto no olvides a Eiji –la joven Himura hizo una mueca imaginándose el dolor que próximamente sentiría su amiga, se estremeció con solo pensarlo, miro a la mujer doctora la cual sonreía encantada viendo a sus pequeñitos correr en el jardín y a la esposa del policía que acariciaba su barriga con ternura al tiempo que veía a sus dos hijos, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su voz quedo ahogada por un...

-¡Oigan, la comadreja esta histérica, dice que si no vienen pronto sus madrinas se casa con o sin ustedes! –

-Ya me imagino –dijo Kaoru levantándose y ayudando a Tokio a hacerlo, mientras que Megumi llamaba a los pequeños para poderlos acomodar en un bonito lugar, al tiempo que tomaba del brazo a su esposo que con el libre tomaba de la mano a su pequeña hija

-¿Ya se calmo?

-Algo, solo tuvo que amenazarme de muerte

-Y me parece poco

-Lo bueno es que me quieres

-Eso es lo bueno... por cierto creo que ahora solo basta con acomodarnos –dijo Kaoru viendo con agrado como se colocaban frente a ella, su ahora amigo vagabundo y su actual esposa, la maestra del Kamiya Kashin

-Misao luce hermosa finalmente ha llegado su día –decía esta casi al borde de las lagrimas, Megumi no pudo hacer más que morderse un labio para reprimir una risita al tiempo que escuchaba a la otra pareja de padrinos detrás de ellos, el hombre que hizo lo que nadie había creído posible, darle un trabajo a su esposo Sanosuke:

-Solo espero que todo esto se termine rápido

-No seas tan aguafiestas Hajime, disfruta el día

-No se en que estaba pensando la comadreja al invitarlo a el de padrino –dijo Sano molesto murmurando al oído de su esposa, la cual le dedico una sonrisa, al tiempo que observa a los demás invitados que veían felices a las parejas que se dirigían hacia el altar, por ultimo apareció la esperada pareja, Misao tomada del brazo de el amor de su vida, ese que por el que había soñado tanto tiempo su Aoshi-sama.

Todos los presentes miraron enternecidos a la pareja, Misao temblaba de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa muy nerviosa, veía de un lado al otro como buscando una sonrisa igual le amable entre los invitados, en cambio su pareja, nunca había parecido más confiado de si mismo y aunque no sonreía como lo hacía su prometida podía verse en sus ojos un brillo que ninguno de los presentes había visto antes.

La doctora sonrió ampliamente cuando Aoshi dijo un acepto sin titubearlo un poco, y cuando Misao rió tontamente y después dijo un si, haciendo que casi tuviera que detener a su esposo el cual amenazaba con agarrar a coscorrones a la okashira, sino controlaba su nerviosismo, pero felizmente no tuvo que recurrir a eso.

La doctora, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa enorme, cuando vio como en presencia de todos, la feliz pareja se daba primer beso en publico, ante un aplauso de los felices invitados, haciendo que incluso los más fríos de corazón se vieran levemente enternecidos, pudo ver como el antiguo capitán del Shinsen, no se apartaba de su esposa, cuando esta le acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, y como el Battosai, rodeaba la cintura de su mujer con sus brazos, al tiempo que su esposo pasaba su brazo pos sus hombros y acariciaba una de sus manos con delicadeza.

Era increíble que hacía menos de un lustro, había pensado en irse a Aizu y dejar todo lo que ahora tenía, un esposo, una carrera en ascenso, una bonita amistad con una mujer que hacia tiempo había pensado que era su peor enemiga y un par de hijos hermosos, que en aproximadamente en unos 7 meses, dejarían de ser solo un par para formar un bonito trío, la doctora rió ligeramente

-De que te ríes Kitsune

-De nada

-No me vengas con eso, que te conozco demasiado bien

-Esta bien... me rió, gracias a mi vida

-¿Eh?

-Y a ti

-¿Cómo? -la doctora sonrio ampliamente y tomando su cara entre sus manos le dio un beso largo y lleno ternura, al tiempo que decía sin separar demasiado sus labios de los de el...

-Eres un tonto cabeza de ave y siempre lo vas a ser ¿verdad?

-Por ti siempre

FIN

* * *

¡Mi fic terminado antes de que termine el año, si lo cumpli, bravo, bravo!.. bien ya me desahoge...ahora si, gracias a todas aquellas personas que han leido este fic,esta muy sencillo, y la verdad es que no estaba planeado para tener todosestos capitulos, aunque si esta muy cortito, pero espero que les haya gustado, como podrán ver me gustan los finales felices y romanticos, ya que soy demasidado como decirlo... ah si..."sensible"y sufro demasiado con los finales tristes así que creo que no voy a hacer nunca ninguno, bueno solo me despido deseandoque pasen unasfelices fiestas ytengan un muy feliz año nuevo y que no pierdan el tiempo con eso de los propositos, todo el mundo los olvida en menos de tres meses, o por lo menos a quienes yo conozco, incluyendome.

Ahora si, luego nos leemos. Bye, Bye.

Atte: Midory


End file.
